A Talent For Love
by Lady Oceanstar
Summary: A Boy Who Has His Own Band and A Girl Who Sings Like An Angel. In A Contest, Who Would Win?


Talent For Love  
By: Lady Oceanstar  
  
((A young girl against a young man in a singing contest?! Who ish gonna win?! Who ish gonna loss?! Wait to see if its Matt or my character Yuna. Oh, and please review!))  
  
She Was The Number One Choir Student  
He Had His Own Band  
And In a Contest of Singing..  
Which One Would Win...  
  
He had never seen her before, but when she first walked in the class she looked very confident of herself. Her smile was big and bright, green eyes where closed, two buns on the sides of her head, the rest of her hair falling down her shoulders. Her name was Yuna Miskosho. She stood tall and proud of herself, but he remembered when she first laid her eyes on him. He was to busy to notice her until the teacher announced her name. Matt noticed it right off. She was something that would get in his way. Ugh, he hated when people did that. She looked over at him, and slightly smiled. She knew he was compotition.   
  
No, they didn't become friends. Matt talked about her behind her back, but she seemed not to care. He told people that she wasn't a virgin, that she worshiped the devil and that she lived in a car. These things made her angry, but she always kept her temper in check. But finally..this fighting and nagging at each other would end in a compotition both would risk thier lives for.  
  
"Yo, check it out!" said the drummer in Matt's band, "The school concert is coming up and oh my god! If you win you get 1,000 yen! Wow, come on, Matt! Lets do this! We need those new speakers!" "Yeah well," said Matt, pushing back some of his blonde tassled hair, "We could use the money. We'll do it!" "So, Matt, you're going to sign up too?" said a voice behind him. 'Oh, god,' thought Matt, 'make her go away...' "Yes I am," he grumbled. "Well I was just asking, I'm sorry to have bothered you, just wanted to see the compotition I was against." She turns to walk off but he turned to look at the white haired girl, "God, Yuna, you're so annoying! I bet you I could beat you in that contest if I had to!" "Matt! I'm not bragging! You're the one doing that!" she said, snearing her nose into an angry and disgusted expression. "Oh bite me!" he growled, "We'll beat you fair and square cause we can at least sing!" "Fuck off, Matt!" said Yuna, "I don't care who wins, I sing for fun, not for bragging about it!" She growled, then walked off. And he watched her. White hair swaying back and forth as she walked down the halls sofisticatedly. Damnit!! What was he thinking?! This was his rival he was watching and adoring, damn him to hell!  
  
Yuna stood in her room with a Karaoke machine, practicing the song she was going to sing for the contest, "Ugh! Not that song neither!" Yuna wasn't picky when it came to songs, but it was hard to choose the right one for her shaphrano voice to sing. Finally, she picked up an old tape and put it in. She listened to the song and smiled, "Thats it!!" She didn't want to challenge Matt. She really did like him. They where both so competitive to each other that she never got to know anything but his bad side. She would have given anything to see his better half.   
  
Matt sat in his room and sighed. He needed to finish his biology homework for tommorow or he'd get saturday school again and wouldn't be able to practice. Ugh! What was wrong with him! Why did he have to always pick fights with Yuna! Yeah, he liked her so much, but why the hell did he have to be so damned competitive. Damn him to hell. He had never felt this way since Mimi. When she left for America, it broke his heart, but he learned that she was a better friend. Now he was in love with this beauty that could actually sing. He would give anything to meet the real her instead of the evil core that hides the beauty inside.   
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
They'd practiced hard and tried their best and finally they where ready to sing their songs to the entire school. It was cool how they let the junior high children also come to thier school to watch the children win or lose. Of course they told the children the rules. After Sora and Tai's song, "You Are So Beautiful" and Izzy's Science Song and the rest of the performances, it was time to see who would win the contest of the two divas. Would Matt win, or would Yuna win. Matt was first of course. He decided to sing his own songs and he got some pretty good scores. Then it was Yuna's turn. She wore her usual school outift and pulled out her microphone. She said into it, "This is for a very special person. I don't know him well because he hides himself with a black interior. I'd love to meet the sweet person inside..." Somehow everybody knew who it was and turned their eyes to Matt who was sitting in the crowd now with his buddies. He was smiling.   
  
The music started to play and she started to sing:  
  
"Life is so full of hurry and hustle  
Sometimes I think it's passing us by  
The days are like hours, hours like minutes  
I'm caught up in it 'till I look in your eyes  
And to my surprise I find there is a heaven  
Timeless and real, making me feel free and alive!  
  
You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning  
I'm on a rocket to some other zone  
Baby, you thrill me - whatever you're doing  
Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away  
All alone... 'cause I want to keep this  
Treasure for my very own  
Your talent for love..."  
  
Matt could tell the judges where impressed. They smiled and nodded to each other as she sang beautifully. Yuna stared at Matt in the crowd and sang directly to him.  
  
"Try'n' to move forward, pushing and shoving  
People all get in each other's way  
But when two lovers find their own magic  
Nothing else matters, 'cause they know it will stay  
And I know somehow our spell will never be broken  
Timeless and real, making me feel free and alive!  
  
You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning  
I'm on a rocket to some other zone  
Baby, you thrill me - whatever you're doing  
Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away  
All alone... 'cause I want to keep this  
Treasure for my very own  
Your talent for love..  
  
You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning  
I'm on a rocket to some other zone  
Baby, you thrill me - whatever you're doing  
Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away  
All alone... 'cause I want to keep this  
Treasure for my very own  
Your talent for love.........."  
  
People where silent for a minute, then they started yelling and screaming and clapping as much as they could. She smiled, blushed and bowed.   
  
Yes, she won. She stood outside the school next to her car and looked at the throphy in her hands, filled with 1,000 yen in the cup. Matt walked outside to her and smiled, "Looks like you won, Yuna..congrads." He blinked as she put the 1,000 yen in his hand, "Hey, Listen Matt, just take this and get you those speakers..." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then smiled. He stood their wide eyed as she climbed into her car and waved, "See ya tommorow!" Then drove off. He stood there and smiled.  
  
The End? 


End file.
